Lluvia
by Bimyou.17
Summary: Regreso a casa, una noche lluviosa llena sentimientos.


**Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este Fanfic es sin fines de lucro. **

**-Diálogos- ~Pensamientos~**

**LLUVIA**

Caminaban aun tomados de las manos por las montañas, Ranma seguía totalmente sonrojado y sumido en un silencio total, a pesar de ello Akane se sentía feliz, era un momento de intimidad que había deseado hace tanto tiempo y quería alargarlo lo más posible; así que, también se limitó a caminar en silencio saboreando el dulce calor que emanaba la mano de Ranma.

Seguían absortos cada uno en sus pensamientos y en su mutua compañía cuando el cielo empezó a rugir, Ranma se paró y miro hacia el grisáceo firmamento **-Creo que debemos darnos prisa en buscar refugio, no quiero volver a transformarme por hoy-** Akane apretó suavemente la mano del chico y asintió con la cabeza **-el siguiente pueblo queda a unos 30 minutos, si corremos seguramente llegamos secos para buscar una posada donde hospedarnos_-_** Ranma sonrió y ambos se echaron a correr (aunque él se contenía, pues no quería soltar a Akane y sabía que ella no podría darle alcance en la carrera).

Las gruesas gotas de lluvia empezaron a mojar el suelo liberando el delicioso aroma a petricor, Akane aspiro todo lo que pudo, siempre había amado el aroma de la lluvia, pero desde que Ranma había aparecido en su vida (y se había instalado en su corazón) la lluvia ya no tenía el mismo encanto que antes.

Consiguieron llegar secos a una pequeña posada, sólo con algunas cuantas gotas de agua prendidas de sus hombros, nada grave; Ranma no se había transformado; por lo que, su buen humor aún seguía intacto.

Estaban en la entrada tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido por la carrera cuando los sorprendió un chico de aproximadamente 12 años **–¡buenas noches! ¿desean rentar una habitación? – **pregunto el joven casero.

Akane se recargo un poco en el mostrador y sonrió **–Hola, buenas noches, perdón por la interrupción. Si, queremos rentar dos habitaciones sencillas por favor-** él pequeño casero se sonrojo hasta la raíz, nunca había visto a alguien tan linda en toda su vida; situación que no le gustó a Ranma, él estaba consciente de que era sólo un niño y que estar celoso de un niño y de una situación tan trivial era estúpido, pero pues él era un poco estúpido; así que, no lo pensó mucho y empujo un poco a Akane y se dirigió al niño **–vamos mocoso, ¿nos vas a tener toda la noche esperando por las habitaciones?-.**

Akane se giró para quedar de frente a Ranma **-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porque eres tan grosero con él?**

Ranma puso cara de fastidio –**Akane, no soy rudo con nadie, vengo de ir a buscarte a tierra de nadie y de pelear con un estúpido dragón y de soportar al desmemoriado leñador; estoy cansado, solo quiero dormir y ¡dejar de ver tu obstinada cara! ~!rayos¡~** se lamentó internamente.

El aura combativa de Akane estaba negra, en cualquier momento lo mataría a golpes, cerró los ojos esperando el primero (de muchos que se tenía bien merecidos) pero nunca llegaron, abrió un ojo y vio a Akane mirando de nuevo al mini casero.

**_-Me podrías dar la llave de una habitación sencilla, es sólo para mí_**\- sentencio la chica, el pequeño solo asintió con la cabeza y le entrego una llave de hierro y le indico con el dedo por donde quedaba la habitación **_-Gracias-_** dijo Akane y se giró sobre sus talones y se puso en marcha, dejando atrás a un ignorado Ranma que solo atinó a decir **\- Akane-.**

Ranma volteo la vista al niño el cual solo se limitó a sacarle la lengua y desaparecer por la puerta **~detesto a los niños~** pensó Ranma.

Akane entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, tiro su mochila y se dejó caer de sentón al suelo **~ ¿Qué rayos le pasa al tonto de Ranma? ¿Porque siempre tienen que ser las cosas así entre nosotros? ~** Akane seguía moliendo su cabeza con pensamientos pesimistas sobre su relación con Ranma cuando escucho unos golpes tímidos en la puerta, se levantó y se dirigió a ella para abrirla **~será el chico de recepción~ **pensó, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando en lugar del pequeño casero vio a Ranma con cara cachorro arrepentido.

**–****Ranma**…**\- **parecía un niño regañado, los brazos de Akane se movieron un poco en un impulso por querer abrazarlo, pero se contuvo sosteniendo la puerta tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pintaron de blanco.

**_\- ¿Qué pasa? No dijiste que ya no querías ver mi horrible cara-_** dijo Akane con desdén.

Ranma empezó a jugar con sus dedos **– ¡yo no dije horrible! Y lo otro no lo dije en serio, es solo que… e, e, estoy cansado y aun nos espera camino por recorrer mañana y…-** Ranma sintió un calor que subía de las puntas de sus pies hasta instalarse en su cara, no podía mirar a Akane a la cara**_, -¿Y?_** contestó ella con molestia en su voz **–y ya no hay habitaciones disponibles, por…-** todavía no acababa el chico de hablar cuando Akane empujo la puerta para cerrarla de lleno en su cara **_–Ni loca permitiré que duermas conmigo-_**

Ranma sostuvo la puerta con su mano antes de que se cerrará por competo **–vamos Akane, no puedo dormir en el tejado aún está lloviendo afuera- **ella trato de empujar de nuevo la puerta sin lograr nada, Ranma la tenía agarrada con firmeza **_–duerme en la recepción_**\- escupió aun con enojo en sus palabras, **-¡rayos Akane!, viste ese lugar, es tan pequeño que apenas cabe ese niño, deja que me quede aquí…por favor-.**

Akane miró a Ranma y luego miro por la ventana, la lluvia no había cesado ni un poco, en realidad parecía que nunca iba a dejar de llover, suspiro sonoramente y dejo de empujar la puerta **_\- está bien, te dejaré pasar la noche aquí, pero tienes que comportarte, no quiero volver a escuchar tus insultos_**-

Ranma junto sus manos en forma de plegaria y sonrió – **gracias Akane**\- él entro a la habitación y observó que había dos futones **~que suerte~** pensó, sabía que si había solo un futón sería para ella y agradecía que no tuviera que dormir en el suelo frio y duro.

Akane no dijo ni una sola palabra; tomo su mochila y se dirigió al baño, duro mucho tiempo ahí encerrada, de no ser porque escuchaba de vez en cuando el agua salpicar en el piso, Ranma hubiera jurado que Akane se había dormido en la bañera.

Después de un lago rato Akane salió vestida solo con un kimono gris, en sus cabellos aun colgaban un par de gotas de agua y su piel tenía un aspecto aterciopelado con tonos rosados.

Ranma no podía dejar de observarla mientras ella se movía por la habitación, se preguntó porque le costaba decirle directamente lo bonita que era y lo mucho que deseaba mirarla…y tocarla.

Akane sintió el peso de los ojos marinos y le regreso la mirada con un semblante serio. **~Demonios, sigue molesta~** pensó Ranma y acto seguido giro la cabeza para que ella no notará el rubor en su cara.

**-¿Qué no piensas bañarte? Quiero dormir temprano; así que, no hagas mucho ruido**\- sentencio Akane y acto seguido se metió en su futon y le dio la espalda a Ranma, no quería verlo, no quería que él notara que había llorado mientras se bañaba, se sentía terriblemente dolida por sus palabras, no era la primera (y por lo visto tampoco la última vez) que le dirigía frases hirientes, pero en esta ocasión habían calado más hondo; debido a que ella creía que habían avanzado un poco en su relación y en como expresaban sus sentimientos, por lo visto se equivocaba, para Ranma ella solo era una marimacho pecho plano, una más de sus prometidas con quien lidiar.

Era más de media noche y Ranma se despertó de golpe, miro por la ventana, seguía lloviendo a cántaros **~ ¿Que no piensa dejar de llover nunca? ~ **Pensó mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Entonces escucho un pequeño sollozo, como el que producían las aves cuando son polluelos; aguzo el oído para descubrir de dónde provenía tal sonido. **~Tal vez una pequeña ave se metió a la habitación buscando refugio de la lluvia~ **pensó, pero no encontró nada.

Dirigió su atención a Akane, era ella quien producía los pequeños lamentos. La observó con detenimiento ésta vez, seguía recostada de lado, dándole por completo la espalada, así que no podía asegurar si estaba despierta; temblaba, Akane estaba temblando. Ranma no pudo adivinar si por el frío o por estar sollozando.

Lo único que tenía claro es que, él era definitivamente un idiota, se reprochó él no haberse percatado desde el principio que Akane no se encontraba bien del todo, empezó a sentir que un hueco grande se abría en su pecho y que su garganta se transformaba en un nudo.

**~Deja de llorar, deja de llorar, deja de llorar…~** se repetía internamente Akane, su mente daba órdenes, pero sus ojos se negaban a obedecer y por ellos seguían fluyendo ríos salados que ya tenían empapada buena parte de su almohada; **~bueno, al menos el cielo y yo estamos sintonizados~** se burló de ella misma.

No podía dejar de pensar en la sensación que le producía el contacto de su piel con la de Ranma, en lo eufórica que se sentía hace apenas un par de horas, y en lo lamentable que seguro se veía en esos momentos. De pronto sintió una corriente de aire frío en la espalda para inmediatamente después sentir calor.

Ranma se había metido a su futón, estaba a punto de girarse y golpearlo hasta matarlo, cuando los brazos de él la aprisionaron en un fuerte abrazo, de tal forma que no podía girarse; sentía el dulce aliento de Ranma en la coronilla.

**–****Escucha bien Akane, porque no sé cuándo volveré a repetirte estas palabras; y no es porque no te las quiera decir; sabes mejor que nadie, que no soy bueno hablando-.**

**-Eres muy bonita, tierna y amable; tu eres la razón por la cual estoy en este momento en un cuarto frío, en un pueblo fantasma en medio de la nada, no podía permitir que algo te pasara y salieras de mi vida, porque… porque eres mi prometida, la única y… y yo te…-**

Ranma aflojo un poco el abrazo que imponía en Akane, ella aprovecho el momento para girarse, él se petrifico y paró de hablar en seco. Ella lo miro a los ojos y después a los labios, se removió entre las cobijas, se acercó y coloco sus labios contra los de él.

Ranma la miraba atónito, no podía creer lo que su prometida marimacho se había atrevido a hacer, el seguía un poco petrificado, cuando sintió que Akane empezaba a despegar ligeramente sus labios de los suyos, entonces Ranma la acerco aún más a él y empezó a responder su beso, era un beso tierno y torpe.

Seguían envueltos en esa dulce atmósfera, el tenía miedo de hacer algo más atrevido, después de todo en realidad, no tenía mucha experiencia con mujeres y dudaba qué hacer. Entonces Akane subió sus manos hasta el rostro del chico y lo sujeto dulce pero firmemente y separó los labios de los de él y exclamo -**Ranma-**.

Con ese gesto, en el cerebro y cuerpo de él se prendió una llama.

Ranma tiró suavemente del nudo del kimono de Akane para desbaratarlo, al logarlo empezó a abrir los pliegues de la pesada tela y dejo al descubierto el hombro, gran parte del cuello y clavículas de Akane, la piel de ella era tan blanca como la nieve de inverno, pero no era fría; sino cálida y lo estaba invitando a perderse en ella.

Comenzó a besarla suavemente, Akane soltó una risita contenida **–me haces cosquillas-** Ranma sonrió ante los espasmos ligeros que sus besos provocaban en esa dulce piel, continuo son su misión hasta quitar por completo el kimono del cuerpo de Akane, y se detuvo a admirarla con fervor; ni sus mejores sueños había tenido un paisaje tan arrebatador.

**–****Eres la chica más hermosa del mundo**\- soltó; sin detenerse a pensar mucho en sus palabras, en realidad las dijo con tanta naturaleza que él mismo se quedó sorprendido (y ruborizado) de lo que acababa de salir de su boca.

Akane se sonrojo rápidamente lo que le dio un aspecto aún más bonito y Ranma sólo pudo sonreír ante tal escena. Akane no sabía muy bien que decir; así que, sólo jalo a Ranma hacia sí y empezó a besarlo de nuevo, beso tras beso, se deshizo kimono masculino y con las yemas de los dedos dibujo caminos interminables entre los marcados músculos del artista marcial; Ranma cerró los ojos y suspiro profundamente, nunca creyó que podía sentirse de la forma en la que Akane lo hacía sentir en esos momentos.

Siguieron besándose y acariciándose con una dulzura y profundidad interminables; después de varios minutos ambos se encontraban totalmente desnudos y abochornados. Ranma situó a Akane debajo suyo y retomo las caricias; deslizó las manos por la cintura, muslos y pechos de la chica y en recompensa escuchaba los lindos suspiros cargados de deseo de Akane.

Con toda la suavidad de la que era capaz comenzó a entrar en ella, Akane cerró sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ranma y lanzó pequeños quejidos **\- ¿Te estoy lastimando? ¿quieres que me detenga? **\- preguntó él.

Akane lo miro a los ojos, sonrió y empezó a acariciar el rostro del chico, poniendo énfasis en sus labios **–No, no te detengas, he esperado demasiado por esto, por nosotros… así-.**

Ranma se desbarato ante las palabras de Akane, y aumento aún más (si es que era posible) las ansias que sentía por fundirse con ella en un solo cuerpo.

Tomo a Akane por los muslos, le levanto ligeramente las caderas y comenzó un movimiento pendular hacia ella **-¡Ah!-** gimió la chica y Ranma la silenció con un beso, Akane lo tomo por los cabellos aferrándose fuertemente a su nuca y lo hundió más en ella, la sensación de tener toda la virilidad de Ranma en ella era una mezcla de dolor y éxtasis, no quería dejar de sentirse así, protegida, deseada…amada.

Ranma se soltó del beso y empezó a bajar mimando el cuello, clavículas hasta llegar a los tersos pechos de su prometida, los besó con toda la ternura de la que era capaz, para después prenderse de sus rosados pezones **–Ranma-** gimió Akane, él comenzó a sentir como temblaba el cuerpo de la chica, así que profundizo sus besos y succiones; a la par empujaba con más ímpetu, quería hacer de aquella noche, algo inolvidable.

Akane empezó a contraerse y su intimidad se estrechó terriblemente liberando un orgasmo que la obligo a doblar su espalda y enterrar sus manos entre la tela del futón.

Ranma aprovecho el movimiento de la chica para cambiar la posición; la aferró firme de la estrecha cintura y la levanto para sentarla a horcajadas en él. Comenzó a mecerla suavemente mientras besaba toda la piel femenina que estuviera a su alcance, **-Akane, Akane-** recito al viento al momento llegar al éxtasis.

Finalmente, Akane se desplomó en el pecho de Ranma, él la acomodó con ternura entre sus brazos y tapo sus cuerpos con las frazadas (después de todo seguía siendo una noche fría). Se quedaron así el resto de la noche, sólo acurrucados uno con el otro sin hablar escuchando la música de la lluvia que seguía reinando afuera.

Después de un tiempo la respiración de Ranma se tornó lenta y rítmica; se había dormido; Akane sonrió al percatarse y levanto su cabeza para poder observarlo. Acaricio el rostro del chico, acomodando su alborotado flequillo**. -Te Amo Ranma-** le dijo en voz alta y se volvió a acomodar entre los brazos del chico para posteriormente quedarse dormida pensando que, los días lluviosos volvían a ser sus favoritos.

**FIN**

Hola

Gracias por leer

B.


End file.
